


The Tent

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Warrior of Light Fyris Vellir realizes their tent is too small for Estinien.





	The Tent

"Estinien..."  
"What is it?"

Fyris stepped in the small tent, inspecting it. 

"I never noticed before, but isn't this tent too small for you? How do you even fit?"  
"I curl up. It is fine."  
"But you need to be comfortable! How do you even recover properly from your day?"  
"I make do."

Fyris swears she can see him grin beneath the visor. Yet she tells herself she's just seeing things and shrugs. Alphinaud is outside, and probably needs some help with the fire. She can worry about Estinien's sleeping situation later.

Now that Ysayle is no longer travelling with the group, it has become easier to simply share one tent. Alphinaud and Estinien were strongly against the idea at first, the young elezen refusing to share a woman's bed, the older against any kind of physical proximity. But they both had to admit the nights could be pretty cold, and with Fyris' promise to sleep in the middle, Estinien was finally convinced. It didn't take much more for Alphinaud to give up on his own qualms. Fyris could be damn persuasive. 

Time always flew by whenever she was at the campfire with Estinien at night. Alphinaud had already been in bed for a solid two hours when the two older travelers decided it was time for them to get some sleep as well. Fyris always let Estinien get comfortable first, she had no idea how he made do with his spiky armor, and she didn't want to risk getting her last good eye gouged out by the dragoon's attire. As she didn't need much sleep, she simply adapted to whatever space was left between her two companions. Usually, Estinien always made sure to leave her as much room as humanly possible, giving the length of his limbs. But tonight, she discovered as she stepped inside the tent, tonight he had other plans. She'd just taken a few minutes to get ready for bed, remove the parts of her attire that were annoying at night and wash her face, yet Estinien was already fast asleep, sprawled across the floor as if he'd just fallen here. 

Alphinaud was pressed to the side, snoring - nobody dared tell the poor child he snored like a grown man -. Fyris sighed and wiggled herself between the two elezen, making sure she wouldn't wake them up. Yet as soon as she closed her eyes, she felt Estinien move and wrap himself around her, legs tangling with hers, arms embracing her tiny form.

"I thought you were asleep," she murmured. "What are you doing?"  
"Making do," he growled by her ear. "Good night."

She shrugged and decided to detach the elezen from her tired body, when she accidentally touched the part of Estinien's arm that his armor exposed - he was freezing -. She smiled. That stupid dragoon wouldn't just plain admit he needed some warmth. 

"You're an idiot," she sighed as she started rubbing his cold skin gently.  
"I know."


End file.
